Vandy Phoeuk
Vandy Kirigaya is an original CAW created by "PKVandy". Vandy Kirigaya is currently contracted to Total Impact, DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion), TWE, ECCW and PWC, AWE, and Dragon Dojo. RCF (2016-present) DWF (2016-present) Season 3: Ironman UltraHeavyweight Champion & Trios Champion; The Tragic Kingdom Season 4: Intercontinental Champion YXW (2016-2019) Intercontinental Champion & Departure XWP (2016-present) Season 1 & 2: XWP NXT Vandy Phoeuk would make his XWP NXT Debut at NXT Take Over: Chicago defeating CM Puma. At Take Over: Toronto, Vandy competed in a Number 1 Contenders Battle Royal but would be unsuccessful. After missing out on Take Over: Dallas, Vandy would defeat Sean Avery at Take Over: Seattle, thanks to a distraction from his new Tag Team Partner Vixx. At Take Over: Brooklyn, Vandy would manage Vixx to a win over Sean Avery. At Take Over: Frankfurt, Vandy would have a chance to win the NXT International Title but was unsuccessful when Sean Avery won. At Take Over: Mexico, Vandy would team with Vixx and took part in the NXT Tag Team Championship Turmoil. He would lose in the first match of the turmoil losing to the Xtreme Underdogs. At Take Over: Los Angeles, Vandy would team with Vixx to take on Sean Avery in a Handicap Match for the NXT International Title. However Vixx & Vandy would lose the match. Vandy & Vixx (now called The Lyonhearts), would enter the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. They would beat Xtreme Underdogs, Quincy Demont and Abigor & Rebellion to make it to the finals. They will face Eli Robledo & James Falcon at Take Over: Italy in the finals. At Take Over: Italy they would defeat James Falcon & Eli Robledo to win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. Later in the night they would defeat Rebellion to win the XWP NXT Tag Team Championship. Immediately afterwards, they would be attacked by XWP Tag Team Champions The Silver Brothers. At Survivor Series, Vandy & Vixx would lose to The Silver Brothers. However they would attack them afterwards.At Take Over: Orlando, Vixx & Vandy would lose in their rematch to become champions. On the next NXT Show, Vandy & Vixx would regain the NXT Tag Titles from the Silver Brothers. Official Call-Up to Main Roster At Destruction, Vandy & Vixx would defeat The Silver Brothers in a Tag Title Match, however it was by DQ, so they didn't win the Titles. After the match, they would announce that they have officially been added to the Smackdown Roster as the have won the NXT Tag Titles twice. At Royal Rumble, The Lyonhearts would lose to the Silvers in an Extreme Rules Tornado Tag Team Match. At Take Over Japan, The Lyonhearts would lose the NXT Tag Titles to The Wolfpac. At NXT Take Over: New Orleans, The Lyonhearts would compete in their final NXT Match where they put over The Faces of Fear in a Tag Team Match. REW (2017-Present) Debut & X-Division Champion It was reported at the end of 2016 that Vandy Phoeuk had been signed on to Arrow's newest CAW promotion, REW (Real Entertainment Wrestling). It would be announced a couple weeks later that Vandy Phoeuk would make his debut at the first REW CPV Global Wars in a match against Johnny Ellis to determine the first ever REW X-Division Champion. At Global Wars, Vandy Phoeuk would face Johnny Ellis for the X-Division Championship and would beat him after a Gods Last Gift. Afterwards it would be announced that Vandy Phoeuk would defend his title against Johnny Ellis at REW Fully Loaded in a rematch. Total Impact (2017-present) Premium Wrestling (2017-present) Vandy Phoeuk would make his debut with Premium Wrestling on June 11, 2017 on their first CPV, New Beginning. Vandy Phoeuk would compete in a Triple Threat Match against Jake Navor & Jacob Cass to determine the first ever Premium Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Champion. Vandy Phoeuk & Jake Navor would end up losing to Jacob Cass, as Jacob Cass became the first ever Junior Heavyweight Champion. AWC (2017) Vandy Phoeuk made an appearance in AWC (Alliance Wrestling Caw) as part of the TWE promotional match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship against Johnny Extreme and the champion ED Master. Vandy Phoeuk & Johnny Extreme would sideline ED Master mid way through the match and then Vandy would defeat Johnny to become the new TWE World Heavyweight Champion. ENA (2017 - Present) SWE (2018 - Present) NXT Champion At NXT Takeover Vandy defeat Brendan X to become NXT champion. NHBW (2018 - Present) Championships & Accomplishments DWF: *DWF Intercontinental Champion - 1x *DWF Iron Man MetalHeavyweight Champion - 1x *DWF Trios Champion - 1x with Casablanca & Maxakrer REW: *REW X-Division Champion - 1x (Final) XWP: *XWP United States Champion - 1x (Current) *XWP NXT Tag Team Champion - 2x with Vixx *XWP Internet Champion - 1x *Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic - with Vixx FCW: *FCW World Heavyweight Champion - 3x *FCW World Hardkore Champion - 3x ITW: *ITW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Jakob Snow SHW: *SHW Intercontinental Champion - 1x EPW: *EPW World Champion - 1x RCF: *RCF Intercontinental Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) * ECCW Cruiserweight Champion - 1x * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 4x * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x * WrestleMania 2 Money in the Bank Winner TWE: * TWE World Heavyweight Champion - 1x Total Impact: * Total Impact Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Duncan Cunner ENA: * ENA European Champion - 1x * Mr. Money In The Bank (RAW 2017) CXW: * CXW World Champion - 1x * CXW Hardcore Champion - 1x YXW: * YXW Intercontinental Champion - 1x SWE: * SWE NXT Champion - 1x (Current) IWA: * IWA Internet Champion - 1x PWF *PWF Mexico Champion - 1x EWE *EWE NXT Champion - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - DWF Summerslam S03: BerSecK (Hunter, Blade, & Savior) vs. Vandy Phoeuk, Maxakrer, & Casablanca * 5 Star Match (2019) - NHBW Episode 20: Vandy Kirigaya vs. Sean The Saint Recognised as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW Category:CAW